


The First Time

by Huntressride13



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntressride13/pseuds/Huntressride13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Finn Collins ever saw Clarke Griffin he would've never guessed how their relationship would come to an end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

The hum of the engines was more distracting than usual. Finn ran his fingers through his hair for the tenth time, leaving it a rumpled mess.  
  
He kept rereading the question but only comprehending the first few words. The rest felt as complex to understand as a different language. Finally, he just scrawled out a random sentence mostly avoiding the question; hoping it would at least earn him some points for trying.  
  
He stood up, swinging his book bag over his shoulder, and dropped the test off with his teacher at the front of the room.  
  
It was a relief to be out of the stuffy classroom at last. He glanced down both ends of the corridor but this section of the station was pretty deserted. Most of the other students would still be tucked away in their classrooms, finishing up their finals.  
  
He’d finished pretty early. Raven wouldn’t be out of her exam for at least another hour. She always took her time with exams and now that she wanted to train as a zero gravity mechanic, she needed top grades.  
  
Deciding to wait for Raven outside her classroom, Finn turned down the left hand hall. As he walked he reviewed the test questions in his mind. Literature was not his strongest subject and he wasn’t sure he’d answered some of the questions in enough detail.  
  
He was trying to recall the final chapters of The Odyssey when voices ahead drew him back into reality. He instantly recognized Wells, the son of Chancellor Jaha. The girl next to him he recognized by sight only, as daughter to one of the council members. She had bright blonde hair, her jaw set in concentration. As they approached he caught a part of their conversation.  
  
“How are you so sure Mr. McNeil teaches in this section?” The Jaha boy asked.  
  
“I told you! My mother mentioned it once. He has to be here somewhere.” The girl answered, glancing around her at the section numbers above them.  
  
They walked right past Finn as they spoke. The blonde girls’ eyes met his for a brief moment as she walked by him. They were the brightest blue he’d ever seen. Without stopping he spun around and called out to them.  
  
“McNeil is three doors down on your right.” He said, walking backwards as he spoke. “Terrorizing innocent people with his Literature exam.”  
  
Both of them stopped and turned around. The boy looked confused, the girl intrigued.  
  
“I’ll assume you just finished being terrorized then.” She called out to him. He shrugged his shoulders.  
  
“I survived. Hopefully you’re just as lucky.” She flashed a quick grin in response. The Jaha kid next to her glanced between them before nudging Clarke with his elbow.  
  
“Let’s go.” He said quietly, but Finn still heard the anxiety in his voice. He grinned wickedly at the pair.  
  
“My names Finn by the way. Finn Collins, at your service.” He gave a dramatic little bow.  
  
“Well I’m Clarke Griffin. And this is Wells.” She gestured toward Wells as she spoke. He nodded once in acknowledgement than proceeded to head in the direction Finn had recommended. Clarke made to follow, looking over her shoulder once more at Finn. “Thanks for your help, Finn!” She called before following Wells around the corner and out of sight.  
  
Finn watched them go, following the swinging golden head until it was gone. He shook his own head quickly to clear it. She was definitely one of the most beautiful girls he’d ever seen. He wished he could have more time to talk to her.  
  
But she was a section one girl. Completely off limits.  
  
He turned around again and continued on his way toward Ravens classroom.  
  
Chances are he’d never see Clarke Griffin again.


End file.
